1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networking, software and communications. More particularly, the present invention is related in the general area of Internet search technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional Internet search engines permit users to search for a wide variety of information on the world wide web. There are also domain-specific search engines that provide users a more focused search within the desired domain.
Typically, a successful search produces a search results page with result items, each usually containing a universal resource locator or URL, an abstract, and some additional information about the resource found. A user may use a pointing device (for example, a mouse) to select a result item, which, through a hyperlink, will retrieve and open the selected document. Improvements and enhancements to Internet search technology are highly desirable.